The field of invention relates generally to display packaging, and more particularly, pertains to display packaging which is to be retained and utilized with the contents. The field of packaging includes prior art that is designed to provide safe transport for a product. This has been accomplished through durability of the packaging itself, or else additional partitions or inserts designed to cushion the contents. Both the external packaging, and the internal partitions or inserts are typically discarded after the package is transported and the contents removed. This waste, in recent years, has placed a severe strain on sanitary landfills and on our disposal systems. Such is especially the case when the packaging materials are not constructed of biodegradable substances.
In the packaging industry, emphasis has also been placed on packaging which is designed to enhance the attractiveness of the goods while the goods are in the package. This is particularly true in the case of consumer goods. Product enhancement is accomplished by packaging that either allows for the viewing of all or part of the contents while packaged, or else packaging that is appealing in its own right. On occasion, it is accomplished through packaging that creates the impression that the contents are larger than what is actually the case. Even in the context of decorative packaging, the packaging is designed to be discarded immediately after removal of the contents. This occurs in almost all instances of consumer packaging. Many times the disposal of the packaging is virtually assured by the fact that it is necessary to destroy or damage the packaging in order to obtain access to the contents.
In the separate field of display booths or table top displays, the emphasis is on the provision of a lightweight, but structurally sound construction that will permit the mounting of various advertising signs, literature, or samples. Sometimes these structures are designed for reuse, but often they are intended to have only a single use. This again creates the disposal problems that were mentioned above. In addition, these display structures are meant to advertise the aspects of a product only. They are not meant to be a container for the product for transport and protection.
The present invention is intended to consolidate the advantageous features that exist in both the area of packaging and the area of display booths or table top displays in a novel combination, while overcoming the problems.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art packaging, display booths and table top displays have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a display box that will provide protection for the contents during shipment and storage.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a display box that will avoid waste in packaging, by utilizing the packaging after shipping, and causing a decrease in the volume of disposed material.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a display box that is constructed from biodegradable material.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a display box that may be easily opened without damage to the packaging or the contents.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a display box that when in the closed position will provide a uniform, symmetrical, package which is conducive to packaging a quantity of display boxes in a larger package, or for stacking in a storage facility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display box that will be lightweight to reduce shipping costs.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a display box with a plurality of flat surfaces to allow for the imprinting of commercial messages or ornamentation.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a display box that, when in the open position, will be self-supporting, to allow for the viewing of the package itself.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a display box that will enhance the theme of the contents when viewed together with those contents.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a display box that will allow for observation from an external vantage point of at least a portion of the internal surface.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.